Gané esta partida
by Ame Burst
Summary: Sans recordaba a Chara, recordaba cada vez que ella arruinaba su final feliz. Pero ya sabía como ganarle... O algo así. / Spoilers genocide route y soulless pacifist.
**Título** : _Gané esta partida._

 **Cantidad de palabras** : _1059._

 **Advertencias** : _Spoilers ruta pacifista desalmada y ruta genocida. Ligero OoC_

 ** _Esto es algo diferente a mis fanfics habituales, ni comedia ni romance ni nada. Undertale es increíble, y tenía algunos fics con mejores ideas que este y mucho (mucho) mejor escritos, pero no tiene pinta de que vaya a terminarlos pronto por lo que decidí terminar este one-shot que me gusta, y fue interesante el solo hecho de imaginarme las escenas. En fin, ¡Disfruten y ojalá no los defraude tanto! (Las review se agradecen:D)_**

Sans podía recordar todo. Si, puede que ese momento fuera el mejor de su vida, pero también sabía que eso se terminaría en cuanto a Frisk le diese la gana o en cuanto Chara volviese a la vida de todos. Podía recordar como dolía ver a Papyrus hacerse polvo por intentar darle otra oportunidad a ese monstruo (porque ella era uno en el peor sentido de la palabra, un asqueroso monstruo que buscaba acabar con todos solo por diversión), como dolía verla acabar con toda vida simplemente porque si, y peor aún, en el cuerpo de Frisk, esa joven que no tenía la culpa de haber despertado esa alma desagradable.

Cada vez que la veía, no podía evitar recordar esa sonrisa sin vida que Chara le dedicaba antes de dar un ataque, y no podía olvidar esos momentos en los que tuvo que acabar con ella mientras lloraba rogando piedad de su parte (y en ese momento no sabía si esa era Frisk pidiendo su ayuda, pero no podía arriesgarse).

Observó a la más chica, quien miraba televisión junto a él mientras Toriel preparaba un pastel a la par que tarareaba una pegajosa melodía.

—Frisk— La menor levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa animada. Sans sabía que esa sonrisa ocultaba demasiados secretos. —¿Recuerdas cuando Chara te poseyó?— Ella asintió con duda —¿Cómo conseguiste volver todo a la normalidad?

—No creo que quieras saberlo realmente, Sans.— La niña estaba notablemente incómoda, e intentaba no mirarlo fijamente.

—Realmente **quiero** hacerlo.— Frisk tragó saliva y, con determinación, se dignó a mirarlo.

—Le vendí mi alma para resetear todo.— Se alteró un poco —En cualquier momento ella puede apoderarse de mí, Sans. Ella puede…— Todo el miedo y duda que había estado guardando para ella explotaron en ese momento, unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron lentamente por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

El esqueleto la recibió en sus brazos, intentando transmitirle una sensación falsa de seguridad, ya que sabía que era imposible que Frisk pudiese escapar de Chara. —Lo solucionaremos, compañera, ya deja de llorar, o Tori creerá que te estoy tratando mal.

Frisk se frotó los ojos: —Y te arrojará pastel en la cabeza.

—Y seré un _Sanstel_ — La menor río y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Gracias por siempre estar apoyándome Sans, y lo siento por ser una molestia para ti.— Él le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello. —No dudes en matarme apenas _ella_ muestre señales de aparecer.

El ambiente se había tornado sombrío de un segundo al otro por ese comentario, y ambos dejaron de observarse para ver la televisión.

Se sentía olor a pastel en el ambiente, cuando Frisk en un suspiro, dijo:—Le hace falta algo de chocolate, ¿no?

Sans la miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza:—Ya no puedo salvarla, ¿cierto?

—Ya no, huesudo— Ella sonrió secamente y se levantó del asiento. —Pero soy buena, y te daré chances de salvar a otros.

—¿Hace cuánto estas en Frisk?

—Unos días, no mucho más.— Se puso frente a él. —Pensaba darles esta última noche antes de destrozar completamente su alma, ella comienza a darse cuenta.

—¿Debería agradecerte por este _gran_ favor?— Sans estaba siendo claramente sarcástico, pero Chara asintió de todos modos.

—Y aún no oyes lo mejor.— Se acercó a su rostro y susurró. —Hoy a las doce es la fecha límite para matar a Frisk y evitar el gran genocidio que vendrá si no lo haces.— Ella no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro. —Este es el último favor que te haga, basura.

—Te arrepentirás.

—Oh no, tú lo harás, Sansy, espera a que todos sepan que tú mataste a Frisk, serás polvo en un segundo.— Chara le dio un beso rápido y se carcajeó. —Nos vemos a las doce.

Frisk no sabía que era lo que había pasado, pero le juró a Sans que creía haber oído a Chara hablar, cosa que él negaba completamente; ya había tomado su decisión.

Luego de una extrañamente silenciosa cena, Toriel y Frisk se fueron a dormir, mientras que Sans le rogó a Tori para poder dormir en el sofá y no volver a su casa con la excusa de que Papyrus se iría a dormir a casa de Undyne.

Cambiaba de canales lentamente, sin prestarles atención, mientras de reojo miraba el reloj a su izquierda: faltaban cinco minutos para la medianoche. Se levantó, y subió a la habitación de la niña, ya sabiendo que seguramente Chara estaría esperando por él, y no le faltaba razón, ella estaba sentada en la cama con una gran sonrisa en el rostro; sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Veo que no fuiste capaz de matar a la pequeña e inocente Frisk— Se apretó las mejillas e intentó imitar el rostro de la niña. —De todos modos ya no puedes salvarla, sonrisitas. Debe estar ardiendo en el infierno.

—Cállate de una vez, Chara.— Sans se puso una mano en el rostro y suspiró contra ella. —No te dejaré matar a nadie más.

Chara dejo escapar algunas carcajadas:—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? Si aún crees poder frenarme, claro. ¿Peleando? Sabes que a la larga terminaré ganando, ya conoces mi determinación.

—Te vigilaré Chara.— Sans le guiñó un ojo. —Nunca más volverás a estar sola.

—No evitarás que mate gente solo con eso.— Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello del otro. —Y el primero será tu hermano.— Susurró.

Sans sonrió triunfante:—Ya saben que eres tú, Chara, sé mandar un mensaje. ¿Pensaste que era tan idiota?

—Ellos no saben quién soy, me restarán importancia.

—Confían lo suficiente en mí como para creer que eres malvada. Ninguno se dejara engañar por ti.— La apartó bruscamente y se cruzó de brazos. —Gané, Chara.

—Solo resetearé todo. Es fácil, solo debo mover mi mano y dejar que Frisk vuelva a actuar como una niña buena.— Le beso la frente. —Te veo en la próxima partida Sansy, espero que seas más listo que esta vez.

—No matarás a nadie más Chara.

—Ya lo veremos.

Sans siempre recordaba lo que Chara hacía, y estaba seguro de que podría vencerla en alguna de esas partidas, casi como esta vez, pero la próxima se aseguraría de salvar a Frisk.

Y Chara sabía que en cualquier momento ella perdería: Sans conseguiría vencerla y salvar a Frisk en el camino.

Pero esto no hacía más que emocionarla.


End file.
